


Light A Flame

by AlyssaJan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Domestic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaJan/pseuds/AlyssaJan
Summary: Growing up facing a lot of struggles and mishaps made Lumi Jung resilient and independent. Those made her for what she is today, a successful CEO of her own fashion brand, Luminous.Those struggles may be propitious for her material success, but it also changed her approach in life. She became standoffish, distrustful. She built walls to protect herself, not showing any hints of vulnerability, weakness nor fears. She'd never been too affectionate and warm towards somebody, neither did she receive too much of it.But one night suddenly changed it all.She resents the feeling. She thought she didn't need it, it's not what she desires yet she craves for more.To be loved and to be in love."The end of this secret swamp is a new startThe temperature right nowdon't rush, despacitoI'll light a flame in you heart."-Light a Flame, SEVENTEEN





	1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Jung, please give me another chance." Mr. Cho , your former Chief Marketing Officer whom the company promoted 8 months ago and whom you fired just now, begged desperately in front of the desk in your office.

"We had given you a lot of chances Mr. Cho." you spoke in a disinterested tone as if the scene already happened a hundred of times, which is not completely a lie. You aren't even looking at him but at the financial reports your secretary left on your table instead. That morning didn't really have a great start and you just want to focus on your work. 

"Please, Ms. Jung. One last chance, please give me one last chance." He implored. You let out a sigh and raised your head to look at him.

"How many times have you asked for that 'one last chance'?" 

He knew that it wasn't a question, but rather a reminder of the past troubles that he had caused.

You started speaking again, "I thought I made it clear that you won't have any chances when you create another ruckus."

You eyed him from head to toe, judging him. Not his appearance, but his attitude, his being. You have no right to do so, but for the given moment and past events, he is transparently conceited and impudent. You caught Mr. Cho this morning, causing a scene about how a lady spilled a coffee on him and that it ruined his Gorgio Armani suit.

"But Ma'am, I didn't know that it was an investor's secretary. I swear!" You almost laughed at how ridiculous his answer was.

"The 'it' you're talking about is a 'she'. She's a human. And it's not just because she is an 'investor's secretary'. You vilified her, you humiliated her, even mentioning how her job can't pay a piece of your clothing. It wasn't even her fault that your precious suit got a stain right now, you were the one focused on your phone" you said with a hint of exasperated tone but still remained composed. 

Silence filled the room, he's obviously uneasy and feeling apprehensive. Because first, he knew you were right, you're always right. Second, he didn't want to loose his job. Being in a huge company as a CMO and getting high salary, who would want to give that up?

He mustered all the courage to say a word but nothing came out from his mouth. He was scared, he was nervous, he was mad. Mad at himself because no matter how much he wants to bluster at the moment, he can't. He hates the fact that he's helpless and on top of that his whole life may collapse any second from now.

"You've got skills, Mr. Cho. You're also smart. That's what made you stood out from everyone and that's also the reason where you were now. In fact, your skills are needed in this company" He was somewhat surprised when you uttered those, he didn't expect you to praise him at this point.

You continued, "but those skills of yours aren't enough. The company needs people with great personality as well." You paused, giving emphasis to the last line and letting him discern his bad attitude. You won't conceal someone's wrongdoings just because you benefit from them. 

"You were promoted once, then you let wealth and pleasure take over you. You were given a lot of chances to change. This morning's incident wasn't really big compared to everything that you've done, but you blew your one last chance."

You suddenly remembered the incidents that happened during the past months, when he fought and almost slapped his newly hired driver, when he caused a scene and blabbered to everyone at work, when he arrived at the office still reeking alcohol and obviously was suffering from a hangover, when he gambled and fell into debts from the bank. Those are just some of all the disgrace and unprofessionalism he had done, it's perilous not only for the name of the company but for the people around him as well. Everyone thought he can still change. He was not like that before so you gave him chances. But this is the last time.

"You should go."

When you stated those three words, he had already given up. He can't defend himself of course, he knew he was the one at fault. So without wasting any time at your office, he walked dejected out of the door. 

You massaged your temples and resumed to what you were doing when suddenly your phone buzzed. It was a text from Cara, your bestfriend, asking to meet later this afternoon. You were about to call for your secretary but he's already knocking softly at the door.

"I was about to call you." you said as he walked in with a a cup of cappuccino in hand.

"Well, I was just right in time. Aren't I?" he uttered cheerfully as he placed your coffee on the table. You just nodded tittering in response. He then proceeded to say "Mr. Cho just came out of your office so I wondered that I should give you a nice cup of coffee."

"Thanks Seungkwan." He knows you too well, he's one of a few people you trust. He's not just a secretary but also a friend. It's quite unexpected for you two to get along due to opposite personalities but the both of you did. The same with Cara who is also affable and talkative, unlike you who is rather less sociable.

"Do I have any important schedules later?" you asked.

"None." he answered immediately.

Seungkwan's also excellent at his work, the main reason why he's still your secretary ever since you started. Resigning or shifting to another company never even crossed Seungkwan's mind, he loves his job. He's more than satisfied with it, he couldn't wish for more. So are you, more than satisfied with his job performance, you couldn't ask for more.

"Reserve a private room at any restaurant, just not at a sushi place." you requested as you remembered you had sushi last night. "Do you want to come? Cara's inviting for dinner." you said inviting Seungkwan who's also friends with Cara.

"Oh, that explains the private room, for our oh-so famous celebrity friend." he jokingly said, "I'll come, I kind of miss her."

"Yeah, it's been a while." you agreed for Cara had been busy with her projects, having tight schedules and sleepless nights. Sometimes even require shooting overseas.

Seungkwan politely excused himself so both of you can resume to work. You took a sip of your coffee as you continuously went through the papers and scanned the draft proposal for the new collection of your brand.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment you finally finished work, you and Seungkwan drove to the restaurant. Since you two are early, you decided to order food so by the time Cara comes, you can just eat the meal.

"She'll be here in 15 mins." You said while replying to Cara's text telling her to take care.

"Just right when the food is served!" Seungkwan exclamated, both excited to see Cara and to eat steak, as both of you were.

While the both of you are having a little chat, you heard a soft knock on the door. It must be her, Cara. A waitress came in first, ushering Cara into the room.

"You guys are so early." Cara said, as soon as she walked in hanging her hat on the hatstand near the door.

"What's with your outfit?" Seungkwan questioned, scanning her from head to toe.

"I need a disguise to hide myself. You know, from people." She said as she took a seat beside you. And by people meaning paparazzi, fans or stalkers. Needless to say as a celebrity, she needs to be careful wherever she goes to. Also, she wouldn't want to be followed everywhere. With those being said, disguise is probably what she considers one of the best ways to hide.

"With 'that' disguise, you'll draw more attention." Seungkwan scoffed. In other people's point of view, Seungkwan's statement isn't really inaccurate. Cara was wearing a fedora hat when she came in, sunglasses that covers half of her face, a cropped cardigan, and a short a-line skirt. Looking more like a celebrity than ever.

"My beauty always draws attention!" You and Seungkwan laughed at Cara's confidence. Then of course, just like Seungkwan's, her statement isn't wrong either. But the whole point of her disguise was completely messed up.

"We already ordered steak. It will come any moment from now." As if on cue, the food came in. You and Seungkwan are very well-aware of her diet, however it was Cara's idea to eat steak for the dinner.

"So, how are you?" You started while cutting your steak.

"Just finished shooting a movie, I can finally have a rest!" You can see Cara's eyes lit up yet the reason could be because of the steak or the idea of 'rest' she will be getting.

"I asked my manager not to sign me up to any projects for a month, so I could at least have a short break. I mean, if he could." Undoubtedly, her manager did not accept any projects for a month. You felt happy for your friend since you know how much her schedule had been strenuous and tight, barely having any time for rest or sleep.

All of you continuously had a conversation while taking your time to eat. It's been some time since you were able to gather like this so all of you took the moment to keep up with each other.

"I'm going to a friend's photo exhibit this weekend. You guys should come! Please? I want to hang out with you guys." Cara hurriedly said trying to convince you and Seungkwan. You two agreeingly looked at each other.

"Gladly." You answered.

"Good because I already bought us tickets."

Seungkwan had an unbelievable look on his face and said "We really didnt have a choice, don't we?"

"Yes, you don't!" Cara giggled, knowing her she would probably do anything for us to say yes. _Typical her_ , you thought.

After the dinner, Seungkwan and Cara used their own cars to go home. While Uncle Yoo, your family driver, drove you to your house. Your dad hired a new driver for himself because he knew you would be more comfortable if Uncle Yoo's your personal driver. You weren't blood-related but he's like a family to you.

You thanked him as you went out the car and greeted Aunt Ahn, who was waiting at the foyer.

She already knew that you had dinner, you informed her earlier that day so she wouldn't need to cook for you.

"Has dad eaten dinner yet?" You said while hugging her.

"Yes, I brought him food a while ago and made sure he finishes it." It was your request for Aunt Ahn to do that. Just like Uncle Yoo, she's not a relative, yet both of them are closer to you and your dad than most of your relatives were. They basically raised you like their own child and you treat them like your own parents.

"Is he at his office again?" You said while walking near the stairs.

"Well, always." The both of you chuckled. Your dad would be expectedly at his office when he's at work and still at his office when he's at home, you probably got the workaholic trait from him.

"I'll go to him, you can have a rest now Auntie. Goodnight." You hugged her goodnight and then proceeded to walk upstairs.

"What would you like tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Anything would be fine. Any food you cook is always good!"

She smiled at you sweetly and spoke, "Goodnight too, Mimi" That's the nickname that she calls you ever since you're young. You love that nickname so much that you only allow people close to you to call you that.

You went to your room first to place your things down on the desk before going to your dad's mini office. You knocked at the door before entering. You knew you could just go straight in the room, as your dad said to you. But you still respect his privacy and work.

"Dad?" You said while you peeped your head at the door. He was still focused at what he's doing. He's always been overworking himself.  
You called him again, a little louder this time. "Dad."

"Yes sweetie?" he instantly lifted his head, a little surprised. You walked towards him. He had this questioning look on his face asking 'what do you need?' but not irritated, just genuinely curious and concerned. You went to hug his back, he sighed as if breathing his problems away, as if your hug is all he ever needed.

"You miss me, don't you?" He uttered.

"Of course, I did! We've been extra busy these days." You said while slowly rubbing his back.

"That's why you asked Aunt Ahn to take extra care of me."

"Yes, because you always forget yourself. You always need a reminder." You muttered, remembering the times you had to constantly remind your own dad the things he should normally do.

You then invited him, "Come on, let's sleep."

"I still have work to do." You already expected those words to come out of his mouth, for the reason he always does that and so goes the same for you.

"You're always advanced on your work timeline, you need to rest." You insisted in which he didn't refuse.

"Alright."

The both of you walked out of the office and towards the master's bedroom. You personally want to walk him there to make sure he won't stay in the office.

"Don't forget we'll have a family dinner this friday night." He suddenly mentioned.

"Of course, Dad. I'll come with you."

"Goodnight, my Lumi" He kissed your forehead like he always does.

"Goodnight, and sleep!"

"Am I your child?" He joked. You smiled at him and turned your back to walk towards your own room. You heard his door close which made you assured that he would be taking a sleep.

You had a shower first and changed your clothes into a comfortable pair of pajamas. You plumped yourself to bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You sipped on your coffee as you listen and watch to your head designer present the ideas for the company's new collection. It was the 7th one everyone is preparing for.

"That's all, Ma'am" She said, with the screen turning black indicating that the presentation has come to an end. You loved the ideas, but still not quite satisfied with it. 

You pondered for a bit and said, "For the second half, I would like to make some changes in terms of color and tone. I believe it's too bright to even complement since we're leaning in for 1950's classics. But all in all, I'm pleased with it. Good job, team!"

You heard some relieved sighs and some thank you's.

"For that, Ma'am, I prepared something in advance." The head designer walked near you and handed a folder. You flipped through the pages and saw some new and different designs, and same with different tones.

"Well done. That's it for today. For the next meeting, I want some of the designs to be presented as ensembles so we can see what changes or additional that we can do."

You stood up and made your way back to your office.

"What else is left for today?" You asked Seungkwan who is trailing behind you.

"You'll be having a meeting with the PR manager after lunch regarding the magazine that we're planning to release. And also the family dinner later, after work." 

You stopped walking as you reach your office door, "Oh right, the family dinner. It's friday already, isn't it?" Seungkwan just grinned knowing you lost track of the days. 

Lunch passed by and you're waiting for the last meeting of the day at your office. Seungkwan gently knocked at the door. As he swung it open, you recognized the Fashion PR led inside.

You stood up to greet her, "Good afternoon. Please have a seat." You said, extending your hand towards the seat in front of your desk. Seungkwan sat across her and placed his laptop on your table, ready to type the things that'll be discussed.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." she started and took a seat. "I'm going straight to point, I know you would love the news." You and Seungkwan shared a look, quite excited. 

She continued, "The Carat Publishing Company sent me an email. They offered to be the publisher of the magazine that we're planning to release. Of course that includes the whole production and publishing up to the creative team and editors."

"I-I'm speechless." 

You really are.

Carat Publishing Company, one of the huge publishing companies in the country. Decades in the industry, they have established a worldwide reputation for their service and quality. Having this type of offer is undoubtedly something not to decline.

"In addition, they would like to personally interview you. And if you agree now, we can gladly and openly discuss with them our plans for the release."

"I'm foolish if I'll say no. And if the terms and conditions would comply with our demands, then the contract will be easily sealed." Though they are a huge company, you still need to assure that your company's demands would be satisfied.

"Are we still going to do it traditionally?" Seungkwan suddenly asked. With that being said, you thought of the past interviews you had.

Before even starting your own business, you had decided not to reveal your surname. You used your first name alone, "Lumi". 

Your father, Jung Sung Ho, is the CEO of Jung Corporation, one of the most renowned developers. It has constructed residential, commercial and leisure projects for decades not only locally but also internationally. Being in the family of business owners, you want to establish your own without using the family's name, reputation or connections. 

Your identity was kept private from the very beginning. All the media know was that Jung Sung Ho got married and had a daughter. Only your family, relatives and close family friends and business partners know what you look like. Your parents ought to keep the family matters private and apart from the business world.

That's why for the past interviews you never showed your face. You concealed everything that could reveal that you're a 'Jung'. Your father understood your vision and goals so he didn't intervened. You stayed behind the cameras, only letting your designs and products out, as well as your thoughts and plans. 

In almost 4 years of Luminous, the company 'traditionally' did it, with every release of your collection. In that short period of time in the fashion industry, your company not only survived well, but is also thriving.

_Could that 3 years and a half be enough? Could you finally reveal yourself? And be yourself? Without fear of judgement and failures?_ These words lingered in your mind. Gossips and speculations go around, they're unavoidable. With that, it's becoming harder to keep things secret. A lot were curious of this 'young ceo of a young brand'. 

"I'll still think about it" You responded with an uncertain smile. It's quite a shame that you couldn't give a concrete answer of a 'yes' or 'no'. As much as you can, you avoid being doubtful and unsure, it bears possible mistakes and disagreements. You felt a mix of regret, doubt, and irritation because you know your smile is not the only uncertain, so are your thoughts, your future and you 'yourself'. 

You're already on your way home where the family dinner will occur. It's not the typical dinner with your dad. The whole Jung family will be there, your uncles, aunts, and first cousins. It's a custom held even without special occasions. 

Honestly, you won't attend those dinners if it weren't for your dad and cousins. Being with your uncles and aunts felt somewhat suffocating. A family shouldn't be like that, it should be comfortable and welcoming. A space where you're embraced with warmth even without physical touch. Where you're free from anxiousness and dismay. Where you forget your worries when you're with them. And if ever you talk about it, you're not uneasy.

Woefully, your uncles and aunts sometimes do not know where and when to draw the lines. And these are the times when you're grateful to your cousins, every time they try to change the topic or reproach their own parents. 

You already saw them in the garden as you approach. Everyone is already there and they were waiting for you. It was your cousin who noticed you first.

"Lumi, you're finally here!" she said as she walked towards you and gave you a hug.

"Krystal, I miss you!" you also hugged her in return.

The rest of your cousins joined in too. You all are like siblings to each other, especially to you since you're the only one who's the only child.

"Alright, settle down so we can eat and have a chat." Aunt Sunghee said, the youngest one among your dad's siblings.

Your dad has one older brother, Uncle Sunghoon and a younger sister, Aunt Sunghee. All of them were already married and each have two kids.

The food are starting to get served. The atmosphere's still at ease and you hoped for it to remain as it was.

Time slipped by and you all are at the last course of the meal, desserts. You're relieved that the dinner went smoothly as you desired.

Until your Aunt Minseo spoke, your Uncle Sunghoon's wife.

"Lumi, I heard you'll be releasing your new collection? You're becoming more successful." She beamed with too much of an enthusiastic tone you know she's faking. How did she even know about that? You never mentioned it to anyone aside from the team, not even to your father. It's obvious she's keeping track of your every step.

"Well, it's just a plan. Nothing's sure yet." You lied because it's already secured and certain. You just don't want further questions to arise if you confirmed about your new collection.

"You should decide quickly so I can attend the fashion show before I go to Bali."

"If there are new projects, all of you will be the first ones to know. And of course, I will personally inform everyone here." you said leaving your Aunt's gaze while panning your head, looking at each of them.

Two things you implied at your statement.

First, indirectly telling that you know what your Aunt Minseo is doing. Second, you state or inform things when you believe the time's ready. You just hoped that your Aunt understood and that you'd like to drop the topic, which she didn't.

"It's good thing that you have great plans ahead" she avidly uttered, "unlike your mother." 

It went silent for a whole minute, which felt like hours of discomfort and tension.

His husband coughed, "you know that topic's sensitive."

"I'm just saying. I'm sure our Lumi wouldn't mind" she looked at you seeking approval. You stared at her as she make innocent eyes. You just smiled and stared down at your food.

You heard Jaehyun, Uncle Sunghoon and Aunt Minseo's youngest, shifting the topic to his silly anecdote. 

Then you turned your eye to your father's hand clenched below the table. You placed your hand on top of his, squeezing it as an attempt of calming him down.

Desserts had always been your favorite. It's sweet, it's delightful.

Yet the dessert tasted bitter that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much knowledge about business and such, I had to search and learn more of it. So it's possible that there will be inaccuracies. I'm a math major :)))


	4. Chapter 4

The daylight peeked through the curtains of your windows, warmth slightly touching your skin. Your morning alarm remained unshut as you sat up still dazed. You looked at the clock, 7:03 am. You switched the clock off then stretched while standing up. You then made your way to the bathroom after you fixed your own bed. 

You stared at your reflection at the mirror for a moment, anticipating your plans for today. It's saturday, a day when you always go to you fave café like it's your daily therapy, it is though. But today is a little different because you have another plan with Cara and Seungkwan.

You proceeded to do your morning routine. Suddenly, the moments from last night's dinner flashed in your mind. The chatters, the laughter, and those uncalled-for remarks from your aunt. You continued to rinse your face with water as you brush those thoughts away, negativity have no rooms for today, especially in the morning.

I should check up on dad, you thought.

Aunt Ahn was standing by the stove of your kitchen, transferring the newly cooked fluffy pancakes to a plate. She added fruits on the side and a syrup on top. 

"Good Morning, Aunt Ahn." She jumped, quite startled as you approach her.

She smiled, "Good morning Mimi, you're right in time. I just finished preparing breakfast."

"Where's dad?" You asked. He's not in his room nor in the office when you went earlier.

"He went to the office for a meeting." You just nodded at her response, quite expecting that as an answer. It's no surprise since it's been like that ever since.

"Oh, by the way. There's a letter sent yesterday from the Lee Family. Your dad told me to show you." She mentioned while placing the plates on the dining table. Aunt Ahn always accompanies you whenever you have no one to eat with.

"From the Lee's?"

The Lee Family is one of the richest families in South Korea. They had ventured different industries in business. From food and beverage, electronics, building and construction, to fashion and clothing. They even plan to advance at pharmaceutical industry. You have met them several times for your dad and Mr. Lee are business partners and are good friends.

You scanned the black baronial envelope in your hands, sealed with a gold stamp of their logo. It's obviously opened first by your dad so you just pulled the letter out. It's an invitation for a birthday celebration of one of Mr. Lee's son. 

"I will be going now, I'll be attending an exhibit this afternoon. I'll stop by the café first" You uttered as you put your own plate on the kitchen sink. 

You have done chores of course, but since Aunt Ahn was there, you knew she won't let you do any. You have attempted before but she ended up doing it anyway.

"Okay then, have fun!"

"I will!" You waved goodbye turning away from the kitchen.

"Thank you Uncle!" You said as Uncle Yoo dropped you off the café.

The Cloud café is special to you. You do two of your favorite things at once, drinking coffee while reading a book. You could've done that at your home, obviously. But being in a library café is incomparable.

The sweet and bitter aroma of coffee embraced you as you opened the door of the café, that's all it takes to efface all the week's negativity.

"Hi Lumi!" The guy said from the counter.

"Joshua! It's been a while, you weren't here last week." You said while walking towards him.

"Yeah, I was on vacation with my family." He smiled sweetly, "So, may I take your order?"

You scanned their written menu on a blackboard hung behind the counter. You don't have any particular favorite drink, you would always try different flavors. "Peppermint mocha frappe, please."

"Is that all? What about snacks?"

"Maybe later." You answered as you handed him you card.

"I'll just serve it later, see you upstairs!" He beamed while returning your card to you. 

Joshua Hong is the owner of the Cloud café. You had been coming there ever since he started his business. It caught your interest because the second floor is a mini library. 

You and Joshua apparently became quite close due to your frequent visits, sometimes you just spend your whole Saturday there. You have little chats about daily life, exchanging some concerns and worries. It's quite comforting to talk to him. Not a complete stranger to be distant, nor too close to feel uncomfortable and to be too discreet. 

And in that type of place, everything feels light. You just enjoy your time without the pressure of anything. It's your escape of reality. It's you haven, apart from your home.

You went to the shelves and skimmed through the books. You finally chose one, a mystery fiction. You then sat on one of the chairs and placed your bag on the table.

Minutes later, you heard a soft knock on the table. You looked up and saw Joshua with a tray. You moved your bag on the seat on your left.

"I was calling your name several times but you're so focused on the book you're reading." He said while setting down your order.

You just chuckled at his remark without any intent of denying it. 

"Wait, I didn't ordered a red velvet cake."

He smiled, "I told you, this-"

"This friend of yours." You continued, cutting off his sentence. It's been going on for quite a few weeks now, almost two months maybe, that someone is giving you free snacks. Joshua said it's a secret admirer.

"If it weren't your friend, I would find this creepy." You honestly uttered which made Joshua laugh. "But since I trust you, I just know there's no poison in this."

"Well, thanks that you trust me." He said in a quite amused tone, as if sarcastically questioning your trust in him. "I'm definitely gonna tell him that. I'll let him talk to you sometime, he's quite shy."

You rolled your eyes, "Whatever, just tell him I said Thank you."

"I will, enjoy!" He then turned away and walked downstairs.

Time flew by while you immersed yourself to the book, turning the words into images, stitching the scenes together, making the characters alive. You let yourself become detached from reality while altering the fictional into existence. 

Suddenly, you got an instinctive feeling to check your phone. 11 missed calls from Cara and 9 from Seungkwan. Right, the exhibit.

You hurriedly fixed your things and returned the book on the right shelf. While tuning back you bumped on a young lady carrying several books, which caused her to drop those.

"I'm really sorry." You said, helping her pick up the books. A guy in specs lent a hand as well. When everything's done, you uttered one last apology and proceeded to jog downstairs. The guy was yelling several "Miss's". But you, being in a hurry, didn't look back. 

"Where are you?" Cara started when you called her back. Impatience was obvious at her voice.

"Send me the address, I'll be taking a cab to got there."

"You were at the café, weren't you? Of course, you were. Hurry up! This is the exhibit's last day." She talked incessantly, shifting different tones throughout.

"I will. Now, please send me the address so I can leave." She replied an okay before ending the call. You then received a message about the location. You hailed a cab and showed the driver the address.

In less than 20 minutes, you are in front of a white two-storey building. The8 studio, it stated. Cara and Seungkwan were waiting near the entrance.

"You are an hour late!" Cara motioned for you to walk faster. "I'm sorry, I just didn't notice the time."

Seungkwan smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, "We know. Let's come in."

He handed you a guest tag to be worn before entering.

The three of you roamed around the exhibit. It's a mix of photos and paintings with different themes. Whilst looking at these artforms, you'll know that the artist didn't want to settle to one concept but rather convey different emotions and vehemence. 

To connect to his audience. 

To unfold his veiled feelings left unspoken. 

Seems like words and literacy were futile, only the camera lens and the paint brush weren't impotent.

You, Cara and Seungkwan waited for the crowd to lessen while exchanging thoughts about the exhibit. You three awaited for the opportunity to talk with the artist, who's also Cara's friend.

Finally seeing him alone, Cara called his name. "Minghao!"

The guy turned his head towards your direction. He greeted back and hugged her, "Cara! You came."

"Of course I will! By the way, I brought my best friends here." She mentioned as she looked at us, "This is Lumi and this is Seungkwan."

"Oh, they're the ones you always talk about." He chortled, "It's nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and the two of you shook it back. Seungkwan then started to state his admiration and awe towards Minghao's artworks and photographs. 

The four of you spent the night having a dinner together at a restaurant beside the building, talking to each other and admiring the city's night view.

What a day of your hoped reality. A day of a dream.


End file.
